Forget Me Not
by Rival Trio
Summary: He forgot her Birthday. Not just any Birthday - Her eighteenth birthday of all things. He's going to have a hard time getting her forgiveness, if he's to get it at all.


_Hiiiiiiii guyssss :D Okie, well, its Scarlett. We haven't been the most active lately ... /Understatementofthecentury. BUTBUTBUT! …Well, actually, I have no real excuse ... :L. Besanii's active in her account. I don't do Pokefiction and shizz, I do real stories and all and Sa-chan ... does everything .? :L So, me and Sa-chan did this as a joint for Besanii on her Eighteenth Birthday, which was yesterday :) Wishing her a Happy Birthdayyyyy :D  
Enjoyyyyy ;)_

* * *

**Forget Me Not**

She simply couldn't believe it.

Eight months they had been together – _eight entire months_ – and he didn't remember. She had been dropping hints all week, even talked about it loudly on the telephone with his best friend, but he had obviously forgotten all about it. She was outraged, but at the same time, utterly heartbroken, that he had forgotten something so important. It wasn't even their anniversary that he had forgotten! No!

It was her birthday.

Her _eighteenth_ birthday, as of today she was officially an adult, and he hadn't even said anything to her. In fact, she was almost sure he was avoiding her. And it didn't help any that she couldn't get a word in edgewise to him because of the countless phone calls she was getting. Everyone remembered her birthday, except for him! What sort of boyfriend forgets his girlfriend's birthday? Obviously, a boyfriend like Volkner. If she had any advice to share with girls out there, don't get together with a man from Sunnyshore.

The dark haired 'woman' sighed, sitting on her bed, hugging her beloved Raichu close to her chest. The electric mouse wriggled happily in her arms, using his little hand to pat her cheek comfortingly. Even if Volkner wasn't around, Raichu would always be around for her. And he hadn't forgotten her birthday. Then again her precious Rairai had been with her ever since the start … but that was beside the point.

An irritated grumble from the female, and before she could start ranting to the electric pokemon, as she had already done twice that day, there was a loud knock on her bedroom door. Two sets of eyes looked up right as the wooden barrier was flung open and two girls jumped into the bed next to their best friend, squealing and bouncing up and down excitedly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BESANII!"

Besanii had to cover her ears to avoid going deaf – but a smile graced her pretty face nevertheless. The giggles of best friends were pretty much music to her ears and she couldn't be more grateful for their presence. And for that matter, just as excited as they were.

"Thank you both!" Besanii replied, reseating herself comfortably and pulling Raichu back onto her lap. "What are you two doing here? I thought you two were in Hoenn traveling and whatnot?"

The youngest of the three, Scarlett, rolled her eyes. "And miss your eighteenth birthday? As if!"

Sarvani smiled brightly. "How could you not expect us to come and say happy birthday in person? Doing it over the phone just isn't the same. Plus, we can't give you our presents otherwise!"

As soon as she said the word, two bags were stuffed in Besanii's face. Colored tissue paper flew everywhere – either Scarlett and Sarvani didn't know how to wrap presents, or they had just gone over the top with decoration, because the bags could barely fit all the excess paper _and_ the gifts inside.

"Our gifts are ten times better than whatever _Volkie_ could have possibly gotten you." Scarlett said with a sly smile. Sarvani perked up. "Speaking of which, what did he get you?"

Besanii's delighted grin for the somewhat unexpected arrival of her best friends suddenly twisted into an upset grimace. "He forgot," she hissed angrily, although sadness and disappointment were blatant in her tone.

"What!" Scarlett and Sarvani screeched simultaneously. While Scarlett went into a loud and very aggravated rant about how selfish and idiotic the other – very troublesome and _infuriating_ – half of the species was, Sarvani gave some comforting words.

"Maybe he didn't forget. Uh, maybe he's trying to surprise you? I bet he's planning the best surprise party ever for you. I mean, how can you forget your girlfriend's eighteenth birthday? Its unheard of!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Besanii grumbled.

Scarlett plopped down between on the other side of Besanii. "Well, like I said, our presents are better." She looked somewhat smug while she said it, and Besanii couldn't help but chuckle. "Open open open open!"

"Yeah, open it," Sarvani urged. Besanii grinned and pulled the contents out from under the remained multicoloured paper. The first thing that was revealed, considering it was on the top of the pile, was a ticket.

Scarlett and Sarvani flashed similar tickets. "Besanii," Scarlett began. "No offence, but Sunnyshore beach really sucks. We saw it on our way. Like, bleh. We got you tickets to like, the best beach ever!"

Besanii checked the location of the ticket. "Lilycove?" she gasped, surprised. Its reputation was obviously not unheard of by outsiders.

"We're been there," Sarvani informed her. "It's awesome." Scarlett flashed a big grin and a thumbs up in agreement.

Scarlett poked the bag violently. "More stuff," she said. "We wanna know what you think."

Besanii placed the ticket aside, still surprised by the magnificent offer. She'd never been to Hoenn. Lilycove beach was nowhere she'd expected a place she'd be going soon. It was a big holiday resort. She pulled out the next gift. An emerald green bathing suit, the same colour as her eyes.

"Ooooh, pretty!" Besanii exclaimed, automatically holding the halter neck bikini top to her chest.

"Told you." Sarvani muttered behind Besanii's head.

"Well sorry we're not all obsessed with green." Scarlett mumbled back.

"We're not." Sarvani replied.

Scarlett hummed in sarcastic acknowledgment. Besanii looked between the two, who quickly plastered wide grins across their faces, as if the miniature dispute didn't happen.

"And and and!" Sarvani pressed, imitating Scarlett's earlier bag poking movement.

"Flippedy flops!" Scarlett screeched and Besanii pulled out the matching emerald green flip flops and straps lined with rhinestones. A pair of large black sunglasses fell out along with it. "And sunglasses!"

"Aw, thanks so much guys!" Besanii said gratefully.

"There's more," Sarvani informed her, grinning at her expressions as her hand plunged deeper into the bag. Out came a turquoise sundress with the white silhouette of large leaves, a pair of blue denim shorts and a white tank top.

"Yay!" Scarlett shouted joyfully, snatching up the near empty bag. "Happy birthday!" She tipped the bag upside down over her friend's head and out poured an array of bright vibrant glitter, plastic stars and the remnants of paper strips.

And at that moment, Besanii's smile couldn't have been brighter. 

One person who was _not_ happy while Besanii was having all sorts of confetti tossed about her room, was the said boyfriend Volkner. Only minutes prior to the glitter and stars, his best friend Flint, the red haired elite, had barged into his house with an angry glare plastered on his face.

"YOU MORON." He had shouted as soon as he stormed into the door. "WHAT SORT OF MAN ARE YOU?"

Of course, Volkner had absolutely no idea what he was on about. But he pushed that aside and growled lowly in annoyance at the unexpected visit. Not that Flint didn't usually do that, but that's a fact of unimportance.

"More of a man than you are." Volkner said dully. "Unlike you, I knock."

"Au contraire, _friend_! I am more of a man, and a boyfriend, than you will ever be!" Flint was pulling at his hair, flailing his arms all about. Whoever said that elite four members were supposed to be calm and stoic all the time, had obviously, not met Flint.

"You haven't had a girlfriend for nearly a year." The blonde gym leader pointed out mildly. "What makes you think that I'm the worse of us two?"

"Simple." Flint said, his face a mask of more annoyance than Volkner's was. "When I have a girlfriend, _I never forget her birthday_."

There was a pregnant pause, Volkner stiffened and looked up at Flint disbelievingly. His best friend couldn't mean that he had forgotten Besanii's birthday … it wasn't today – or was it?

"How do you think she feels, you idiot? She is the only one, out of her two best friends, whose boyfriend forgot about their birthday!" Flint bellowed. "Does Gary ever forget about Scarlett's birthday? NO. Does Morty ever forget about Sarvani's birthday? NO. THEY NEVER DO. IF SHE HAD CHOSEN BRAWLY INSTEAD OF YOU, HE WOULDN'T HAVE FORGOTTEN EITHER. BUT SHE CHOSE YOU, THE MAN WHO IS BEING A SAD EXCUSE FOR A BOYFRIEND."

Volkner couldn't do anything but stare, stunned. Impossible – he would _never_ forget something that important … or would he? Flint glared. "I bet you didn't even get her a present, let alone think about what you wanted to get her." The blonde gym leader paled.

"You, my friend," Flint said finally, walking back towards the door. "Are royally screwed."

Besanii and her two friends were enjoying their time together, rolling around on her bed with giggles and laughter as they talked about pretty much everything. From Scarlett's and Sarvani's travels in Hoenn and Besanii's stay in Sinnoh to parties, contests, and battles. Knowing full well that it would ruin the mood, the two arrivals carefully avoided any talk about boyfriends.

"Watching contests," Besanii said with a smile. "Seems to be more fun to watch for us, rather than participate in."

The other two agreed and both opened their mouths to speak when, for the second time that day, there was a knock on Besanii's door. The girls all looked at each other before climbing off of the birthday girl's bed and disappearing into the hallway towards the main entrance. Scarlett did the honors of opening the door.

"Flint!" Besanii exclaimed with a smile, upon seeing the man. He grinned. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MISSY." He grabbed her in a bear hug, she laughed. When he let her go, he looked at the other two girls and his smile grew even wider.

"Well look who it is!" He said in an almost sing – song voice, wrapping his arms around the other two girls' shoulders. "Just who I was looking for. We have matters of dinner to arrange, ladies." Scarlett and Sarvani blinked, having no idea what he was talking about for a moment, before getting the hint that they needed to leave – because someone would be paying a visit.

"That's our cue, Besanii!" Scarlett said, giving her friend a quick hug. Sarvani did the same before saying; "We'll see you for dinner, because there is no way you're celebrating your birthday without us!" Besanii smiled and nodded, waving as they disappeared.

And then, once again, she was alone. As if sensing her distress, Raichu came over and curled his tail around her leg.

Of course this upset her only more. On her eighteenth birthday, she was alone. Her family said they couldn't make it, her best friend's had to help with her 'dinner arrangement', and to her boyfriend she was totally insignificant. Did he even care?

She let out a sigh, squatting down to absently pat her beloved pokemon's head, maybe with a bit more force than intended. Raichu flinched at the more than necessary pressure, but rubbed his head gently against her palm. "Rai..." he purred.

She smiled softly. "Wanna go for a walk?" she asked, wanting to clear her head and preoccupy herself. Raichu grinned in approval, the corner of his tail twirling in delight. She smiled and rose to her full height, watching Raichu dash out the door. She followed silently.

Stupid Volkner, she ranted mentally, How could he forget? I'd even said I wanted that beautiful ring for my birthday. Was that not a big enough hint for him to note when to buy it? But no, he was too obsessed with him, himself and he. Selfish, so selfish. Can't consider his girlfriend for two seconds. Would he not even bother to check the date?

"Stupid stupid stupid," she grumbled. She was so caught up in her own mental rage that she barely had time to register the person walking in the opposite direction of her, preoccupied similarly with a psychological battle of some sort.

"Sorry," she shrieked, bouncing back off the person she had collided with and toppling to the ground in her imbalanced state.

"Ugh," an all too irritably familiar voice grunted from above her. She didn't even have to look to know it was the incredibly infuriating blonde. "Eh, here."

"In fact," she grimaced, ignoring the outstretched hand of help. "I'm not sorry."

"Hn… I suppose saying Happy Eighteenth Birthday won't make it better, will it?" Volkner asked, averting his gaze towards the ground and grimacing slightly.

"Nah, it'll make everything all better," Besanii snapped sarcastically. "How could you forget my Eighteenth Birthday? _Eighteenth?_ I'd never forget yours! Nobody forgets someone's Birthday, never mind their Eighteenth Birthday!"

"Well what else can I say except for sorry?" Volkner asked irreparably, knowing this was only a tiny fraction of the rant she had in stored for him if he were to get her forgiveness.

She gritted her teeth together. "Obviously not! You are just so insensitive! Do you even care? This was such a big day for me, but no, you're too wrapped up in your own world of battling trainers in your Gym!"

"You're just as bad with your contests," he stated.

Her eyes flared up in anger. "I am not! I would never forget your Birthday! Or _anything_ special to you!" she screamed. Then she added in slyly, "But then again, not much seems to be special to you." Her voice was full of bitterness.

He winced at her words. "It has been a busy week..." came out the pathetic excuse he'd composed since Flint informed him it was his girlfriend's birthday.

Besanii scoffed. "A likely story. You had enough time to not listen to me tell you how much I loved that ring in the shop window. I bet you don't even remember it."

A vacant space inside his head was suddenly filled with the sudden recognition of the stunning ruby heart-shaped ring. The image was so faint, almost forgotten. "I do remember it." he grunted.

"Mmmm." she growled in feigned disbelief. Really, she was delighted that _maybe_ he did bother to remember. Either that or he just got lucky. Unless he was lying. "I'm sure."

"Look, Besanii-" he began, but she cut him off.

"Just get out of my face," she sobbed, unable to hold back the disappointed and hurt tears that were threatening to fall, glistening along her eyelashes. He had barely noticed the thin sheen over her emerald irises. She pushed past him, her Raichu following hastily at her ankles.

He could only watch helplessly – was he supposed to chase after her, or let her cry it out? Was he supposed to run and buy the ring and give it to her and then kiss her senseless, or was he supposed to just fall to his knees and beg for her to forgive him? He didn't get much of a chance to debate, as three familiar faces poked their heads out from inside a photo booth and went to join him.

"You know, you really seem to be having some trouble there, Volkner." Sarvani said airily, her arm linked with Flint on one side, while Scarlett was hooked to him on the other. The dark blonde girl smiled sweetly; "What Sarvani is trying to say, is that you suck at being a boyfriend."

Both ladies received a glare for that.

"They've got a point, bro!" Flint said, affirmatively. "You should've run after her, yo. That was pretty cowardly of you, not to."

"Don't call me _bro_," Volkner nearly hissed, clearly very distraught over what happened a moment ago. "How was I supposed to know what to do?"

"You're her boyfriend, moron!" Flint argued, letting go of the two girls. "If you don't know how to make up with a girl, how to treat her right – you don't deserve one!"

Volkner shouted a retort and a verbal war started; Scarlett and Sarvani looked at each other quietly. Even when _they_ argued, it wasn't nearly as loud. Plus, their spats rarely lasted more than a few minutes, but this argument looked as if it could go on for hours. And they had no intention of listening to them for that long.

"HEY!" They chorused, causing both men to turn and look at them. Hands on her hips, Sarvani turned to Flint, whereas Scarlett turned to Volkner.

The dark blonde went first. "You, need to get your damn act together and go apologize to Besanii. Right. _Now._ Because if she isn't happy by the time we all go out to dinner, I will eat you." Her face was completely and utterly dead serious, and she was in fact intimidating enough to prevent Volkner from any of his smart-ass comments.

"And we'll both personally see to it that you never get another girlfriend in your life." Sarvani said, voice as sweet as sugar. Though, perhaps dripping with poison. Flint grinned at her. "Trust me, buddy, they'd make it so that you'd never have children. Don't mess with 'em."

Scarlett and Sarvani wheeled on Flint next. "You aren't making it any better, Flint." The latter said firmly, but nowhere near the same tone she had used towards Volkner. Scarlett nodded. "Yeah, it's about time to back off and let him figure it out himself."

Flint tapped his cheek thoughtfully before shrugging and giving a big thumbs up. "SOUNDS GOOD. BE A BIG BOY AND GO FOR IT, BFF." He teased.

Volkner gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything. Instead, fuming at the man who was usually more mature, he stalked off with his hands in his pockets. He had to find that jewelry shop and buy that ring. And he had to make it up to Besanii.

"What do you mean someone else bought it?" Volkner demanded, nearly slamming his fist down on the counter. If looks could kill, the shopkeeper that he was conversing with would have been long gone by now.

"I'm very sorry sir, but a fellow stopped by the other day to pick up that particular ring to give to his sweetheart. And, we don't have any other ring quite like that one." The elderly man shook his head, his small glasses glinting in the dim light. "Would you like to buy your lady a set of earrings instead …? Perhaps a brooch?"

Volkner rubbed his temples – none of that would work. It wasn't what she had wanted, which meant that he was, as Flint had stated before, royally screwed. The shopkeeper stared at him curiously before turning around and opening a drawer, pulling out something shiny. He turned back to Volkner and showed him what he was holding in his hand.

"Would this do instead, sir …? It might not be the same as the ring, but it has its own charm to it." The man said slowly.

The blonde gym leader stared at the necklace that the man was displaying. A thin, gold chain with a set of interlocking hearts, each set with a small emerald in the center. The hearts were embedded with tiny diamonds, or perhaps it was white gold, he wasn't sure, and they glimmered brightly in the light. Very pure, simply beautiful. And, Volkner knew that she would like it.

"I'll take it." He said with the faintest trace of a smile. Now to find Besanii.

The sun reflected off the clear sky, shining in colours of yellow, orange, red and pink. A strip of bright yellow trailing across the ocean, starting from as far as the eye could see near the glowing orb to where Besanii sat, watching the waves lap against the gritty golden sand.

She _loves_ sunsets.

Her tranquil thoughts were disturbed by shifting sand, and the noise of heavy footsteps. She glanced over her shoulder from the corner of her eye, she recognised the deep navy the Volkner's jeans. She shuffled in her place slightly so she had her back firmly to him, but said nothing. Even if she was mad, or upset with him, she _wanted_ his presence.

They sat there in silence. She just kept staring as the sun sunk lower and lower. She'd have to get ready for dinner in a few minutes. She hadn't failed to register the chink of metal at the back of her head. She fought against curiosity, until it got the better of her, and she turned her head.

Her eyes metal the gorgeous necklace that Volkner was dangling before her. It was beautiful, probably better then that ring she'd loved. Each heart glittered individually, each a unique colour in the looked up at him, and forced a grimace across her face when her eyes met his azure irises. Before she could speak he was apologizing; "Look, Besanii, I really didn't mean to forget. It was an honest mistake. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and all."

She let him go on for a bit, amused by how he'd mumble insults to himself. "And I was stupid," he added huffily, looking away.

The corners of her mouth twitched, no matter how hard she attempted to keep a straight face. It caught his attention at the sudden possibility of forgiveness. "Well," she sighed, as if it was taking so much effort to forgive him, when really she'd been forcing herself to stay mad with him. "You're right, you're stupid." He flinched, but she ignored him. "But I suppose since you seem so sincere and you're trying so hard I could maybe possibly forgive you."

He gave her a tiny rare smile, somewhat strained while it also came naturally. Besanii's eyes flickered to the watch that was strapped around his wrist and practically jumped to her feet. She leaped up in such a rush she almost toppled over on the unstable surface back to the ground. Instead, she fell right into the arms of the man she had been infuriated at all day.

"We're gonna be late," she mumbled into his shirt when he pulled his closer into a felt his shrug loosely, completely uncaring. "Whatever, they can wait."

She craned her head back to look at him with a stern look. He just smirked subtly, almost unnoticeably, but it was definitely there, Besanii concluded. "It's your party, they'll wait for you." She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, breathing softly with her eyes closed as he fastened the necklace around the neck.

He pulled her away and watched it drop around her neck and dangle freely. She looked down and felt it with her fingers, admiring the reflection of the last light on it. "It's lovely," she murmured.

She looked away from it as he took her free hand. "Better go get ready." He was already dragged her gently away from the beach. She didn't care how much this beach apparently _sucked_, she loved it.

"Besanii, Volkner, over here!" Sarvani called, as the couple entered the restaurant. She waved her hand, signaling them over. As they sat down at the table with her, Scarlett, and Flint, the group smiled. Except for Volkner, who never really did.

"Looks like you two made up after all, eh?" Flint asked with a sly grin, leaning back in his chair. Volkner shot him a sharp look – a silent warning. Scarlett and Sarvani smiled sweetly at Volkner. "Wonderful," the dark blonde said. "That means I won't have to do anything I'll regret." Sarvani grinned. "I don't know if you'd regret it at all."

The two giggled to themselves knowingly, while Volkner paled ever so slightly. Besanii looked back and forth between them, having no idea what they were on about, but at the same time she figured that she didn't need to know. Dinner was served and they enjoyed a wonderful meal, chatting and laughing (or smirking and chuckling quietly in Volkner's case) about all sorts of things.

While they were waiting for dessert to arrive, Scarlett and Sarvani somehow got into a tiny argument with Flint about how _cool_ he was, trying to prove to the hothead that he wasn't anywhere near it. Since they were distracted, Volkner turned to Besanii, focusing all his attention to her.

"So," He said slowly. "They're distracted…" Besanii looked at him with a raised brow. "What of it?" She asked. He leaned forward. "That means, I can do this, without them noticing."

Volkner closed the space between them, giving her a quick kiss. Before it could last longer than a few seconds though, a bunch of giggles from the opposite end of the table. They quickly pulled away and looked over. Scarlett and Sarvani were whispering something to each other before bursting into another bunch of giggles, whereas Flint was grinning, waggling his eyebrows.

"Well well," He said with a sly smile. "NOW YOU'RE BEING A MAN. LOOK AT THAT LADIES, _VOLKIE'S_ ALL GROWN UP – HE'S A BIG BOY NOW."

Volkner twitched. Though he wouldn't do or say anything now, Flint would have it coming as soon as the ladies took their leave. For now, glaring daggers would have to suffice.

As for Besanii, she was laughing along with the girls. She, in fact, couldn't have been happier. Surrounded by her best friends, about to enjoy dessert and the singing of the birthday song – everyone wanted to see Volkner sing, they just weren't about to admit it – who wouldn't be happy?

Especially considering, that in the end, she had gotten a happy birthday after all.

* * *

_Okie ... Footnotes :D ... ..._

**Sarvani::.**  
/deepbreath. HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY BESANII.  
I hope you got as much of a laugh reading this story as I had writing and planning this with Scarlett. ;D  
AND ... uh ... don't let this one accident with Volkner discourage you.  
HE STILL LIKES YOU. ;n;" oratleasthe'dbetter. Dx  
If he doesn't, then go to Brawly. Because he loves you, I PROMISE.  
And yeah. Happy birthday again. :) /shot. Ilyyy - xo

**Scarlett::.  
**Blahhhhh (: Hiiiiii .! Happy Birthday :D  
Yep, we got around to writing it :P 'twas fun ...  
NOW YOU CANNOT SAY YOU HAVE NOTHING TO READ D:  
Anywhoo ... :L Happy Eighteenth Birthday :D Volkner is epic ;o  
Bahaaaa, happy reading ;) iLyyyyyyyy :* oOxOox


End file.
